


Because My Heart Is In Ohio

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: AntiDark [22]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Masochism, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, References to Drugs, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: this is for my loves Tubbs and Sasch, who are planning the fic this is based off of! I love this au so much, and while this first chapter has been fighting me for the past couple weeks, I finally got it done! I love you both so much and I'm so excited to read this fic whenever you post it, I really hope this was worth the wait!!





	Because My Heart Is In Ohio

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my loves Tubbs and Sasch, who are planning the fic this is based off of! I love this au so much, and while this first chapter has been fighting me for the past couple weeks, I finally got it done! I love you both so much and I'm so excited to read this fic whenever you post it, I really hope this was worth the wait!!

It's quiet in the house as Dark leads Anti in, the dark clouds outside shrouding the inside of the house in shadow. He listens to make sure his parents aren't home, listening for the telltale sounds of Mom bustling around the kitchen or the sound of the tv in the den, where Dad usually takes up residence when he's not at work. It's quiet, and Dark relaxes somewhat. He doesn't give a shit either way, but if he's going to have any fun with Anti he doesn't want the threat of another fight with either of them, or the passive-aggressive bullshit they pull when they mention shit just to be pissy. If he never had to see either of them again it would be too fucking soon. The feeling's mutual.

He doesn't want to allow his family problems to start ruining this, so he takes Anti's hand and leads him up the stairs, the sound of their footfalls bouncing off the walls closing them in as they head to Dark's room, slamming it closed with his foot and locking it behind him as Anti grins, back-lit by the faint light from outside the window over Dark’s bed. Anti doesn't waste time as he wraps his arms around Dark's neck and pulls him into a kiss, Dark feeling himself sink into the motions easily, as simple and familiar as breathing.

He kisses him hard, pressing fingerprint bruises into the dips of his hips before hauling him up, long legs wrapping tightly around his hips as he holds Anti easily in both arms. Anti tightens his grip around him, already rolling his hips up against Dark, the other grinning as he spins them around and pins him against the door, meeting each roll and thrust of his hips as he leans down to bite and suck a collar of bruises into the pale, perfect skin of his throat.

 _"Dark, fuck,"_ Anti gasps, breathless and blushing, head tilted back as his hips buck mindlessly against Dark’s, a whine escaping his throat as Dark pulls away from the marks now adorning Anti's skin, hands shifting to grab hold of Anti’s hips and still them.

"Don't get too worked up, baby. I want to take my time with you," he rumbles, rolling his hips slowly against Anti's to hear him whine again, watching his body arch into the movement, thick brows bunching and breathing ragged. Dark would watch him for hours if he could, the way his legs shake and his face darkens, the curve of his spine and arch of his neck as he throws his head back on a moan. Anti's just as powerful and just as addictive as the pills in his pocket, and Dark can never get enough of him.

Eventually he takes pity on him, wrapping his arms around him again as he turns them toward the bed, Anti's lips crashing against his eagerly. He moans into the kiss, hands grabbing Dark's hair and pulling, teeth nibbling his bottom lip as Dark groans into his mouth.

He stops at the foot of the bed, grinning as he falls forward, Anti landing on the mattress with Dark boxing him in, pressing him down into sheets that smell like cigarettes and cologne and something distinctly  _Dark_. Anti squirms, grinning that devilish little smile that makes Dark's heart thrum, a smile settling on his own lips before leaning down to kiss his lips red.

And then he hears it.

It's muffled, but unmistakably the sound of the front door shutting echoes in the otherwise empty house, the sound of footsteps bouncing up the stairs. Mark.

Dark doesn't realize he's pulled back until Anti grabs his hair and turns his face back to look at him, a small smile settling on his lips. He pets his hair and it brings Dark to the present, barely registering the sound of Mark’s door shutting in the room next door, the sound of his backpack being dropped to the ground, his body flopping onto the bed, muffled by the wall and soft sheets.

Anti kisses him again, slow and reverent, and Dark feels at peace. He eases into it like fresh sheets and soft pillows, slow and calm, tame compared to their usual makeout sessions, all teeth and tongue and taking. Dark hums into the kiss, mind like syrup, completely entranced by the feeling of Anti's lips moving against his, the way his tongue peeks out to run along his lip. And as Anti’s mouth opens up to him again, allowing him to deepen the kiss, an evil idea forms in his mind, slowly pulling back with a wicked grin that makes Anti's eyes grow a little darker.

"I want to make you feel amazing, gorgeous. But I'll need you to do something for me," he murmurs against the space behind his ear, low and dripping with intent. He smiles as Anti shivers against him, hands gripping his hair harder.

"Anything," Anti replies without hesitation, Dark smiling as he leans in to kiss him again.

"Don't hold back those pretty noises for me. I want to hear you," he says, pressing the quiet words into his skin as he kisses along his neck, biting enough to draw a small gasp from him.

_"I want to hear you scream."_

A full-body shudder shakes Anti's frame, an uneven breath drawn in as he grips Dark's hair, head tipped back as Dark makes a path of hickies and bite marks down his torso, pushing his shirt out of the way before yanking it off of him, Anti taking the opportunity to pull him back in for another bruising kiss, hips lifting as he rolls up against Dark harshly. Dark ruts back, pulling back with a gasp as he lays Anti back down.

"Are you going to let me play with you or are you gonna hump my leg like a dog?" he smirks, Anti grinning back easily.

"Why? You finally gonna get me that collar? Call me yours?"

"You're already mine," Dark replies, Anti's sharp smile softening at the endearment. Dark leans in to kiss him again, keeping it short as he works on prying Anti's jeans off of his hips, running his hands under the black denim and across his hips, against his thighs. He pushes his jeans and underwear off inch by inch, taking his time as Anti's toes curl and goosebumps rise along the skin Dark exposes bit by bit.

He finally tosses the garments aside, taking in Anti's naked form hungrily as Anti starts to sit up, hands running along the waistband of Dark's jeans. He grabs at the hem, about to pull down when Dark leans away, Anti's confused pout unfairly adorable.

"Not yet, baby. Right now, it's all about you."

Dark smiles as the light from the overcast sky shines in, making Anti's growing blush all the more apparent.

"Maybe I want to," he argues weakly, Dark's demeanor changing slightly, shoulders squaring up as he takes Anti's chin in hand, Anti swallowing visibly at the sudden shift.

"Did I say you could?"

Dark can see the way Anti reacts, eyes dark as he sits up, tipping his chin into Dark's hold.

"No," he finally mutters, looking up at him with those big, bright eyes framed by long lashes, his wide-eyed gaze sending a shiver down Dark's spine as he waits for him to continue.

"That's right. Do you think you can wait until next time?" he asks, voice coaxing as one dark eyebrow rises, Anti's pout even more apparent as he whines, looking mutinous.

"No need for that, baby. I want to do this for you, and you're going to let me, aren't you?"

Anti looks torn, as if he may argue, before giving a nod, ducking his head enough to bite the end of Dark's thumb idly, kissing the pad before settling back, watching Dark with interest as he crawls over him, pushing him onto his back as Dark boxes him in again.

"Now," Dark starts, hands coming up to either side of Anti's ribcage, raking his nails down his sides to leave little red marks across his ribs, making Anti suck in a breath and give a feeble moan, hips bucking up into the empty space between them in search of friction.

"You're going to lay right there and let me make you feel good. And don't try to hold back those pretty noises, or I'll  _make you_  make them for me. Understand?" he hums, drawing red lines up his lover's thighs to make him whine, nodding mindlessly as his legs shake, hips humping up into empty air.

"Good boy," he praises, a high whine falling from dark lips at the compliment paired with big hands grabbing Anti by the hips and hauling him closer, Dark settling between bent knees and milky thighs, blowing hot air on Anti just to see him lose himself just a little more to the lust he seems to be having trouble containing.

"Dark, if you don't start touching me soon I'm gonna die of fuckin blue balls," he grits as Dark peaks his tongue out to swipe lightly at his head.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Dark asks conversationally, smug as all hell as he smiles up at his lover from between his legs.

"Are you actually gonna do something or are yeh just gonna be a dick, you fuckin-"

But Dark doesn't hear what he is, because he silences Anti's banter when he wraps his lips around his dick and pushes down, swallowing as much as he can and leaving Anti moaning, his legs drawing up and back arching, his whole body pulling tighter and forming beatiful, elegant curves and arches as his fists grip the bedding under his fingers.

He takes his time, humming around the weight on his tongue, the taste of him paired with his small, aborted thrusts and the whines and soft curses falling from his mouth making Dark's own mouth water. He teases the head with his tongue, licking along the slit and the underside to make those short little thrusts even more prominent, to hear him gasp and whine a little louder. One of Anti's hands finds it's way into Dark's hair, thin fingers threading through the dyed strands and holding tightly, but not quite pulling. Grounding him there, locking Dark in place. It pulls a deep moan from Dark’s own throat, the vibrations making Anti gasp, chin tipped back toward the ceiling as his fingers tighten and relax against Dark’s scalp.

Dark laps at the head and hollows his cheeks, focusing on the sounds Anti makes, his quick, loud breathing and the way his body seems to pull Dark closer, keeping him in place as he takes him apart piece by piece. He slurps loudly, pulling back until only the head is still inside, the salty taste of the first bit of precum exploding against his tongue. Anti groans, and Dark opens his eyes, looking up at him from his place between his legs, their eyes locking as he gives a hard suck, Anti's answering moan much louder than the others as he watches Dark with hooded eyes and pink cheeks.

Dark gives him one last hard suck before pulling back with a grin, Anti letting out a small whine as Dark pulls away.

"I'm not done with you yet, baby," he smiles up at him, running soothing hands up and down his thighs, bending down to give him a long lick just to see his brows scrunch together and eyes shut tight, dark lips falling open on a silent moan. Dark settles himself a little lower, thumbs running softly up and down his thighs, hands gripping pale flesh lightly.

"You have a shower today, babe?"

Anti's brows furrow in confusion, frowning down at Dark as Dark continues to smile serenely up at him.

"Yeah, just a bit ago."

Dark nods, satisfied with the answer. He doesn't say any more as he gives Anti another suck, waiting for his eyes to fall shut, for him to slump back, lost in the feeling of warm heat before pulling back, grinning as he ducks down and presses his tongue up on his perineum, drawing a sharp gasp from the other. We works at it until Anti's legs are shaking around him, soft, rhythmic gasps and sighs intermingled with short little whines. He pulls away and looks up at him, at his rosy cheeks and sharp chin thrown back, ignoring the impulse to lean up and mark the entirety of that pretty neck, arched and pale and beautiful. Instead he ducks lower, hands gripping pale thighs a little tighter as he presses his tongue against Anti's rim, swirling lightly.

The reaction is immediate. Dark feels the way Anti's breath hitches harshly, legs drawing up higher and muscles pulling taut, back arched off the bed with a huffed moan as Dark adds just the slightest bit of pressure to his minstrations. He laps lightly, pressing on the ring of muscle hard enough to give the slightest bit of pressure before drawing away again, Anti's hands gripping the bedsheets with white knuckles as he keens and huffs, eyes blown wide as he stares up at the ceiling only to shut his eyes on a high whine.

When he finally breaches him, Anti whines harder, a quick, short sound, cut off by a sharp gust of breath that turns into small, moaning gasps in sync with the pressure from Dark’s tongue.

But it's not enough for Dark. He presses in just a bit further, a small thrill running down his spine when the movement pulls a high yelp from Anti’s lips, hips thrusting up into empty air before falling back to the soft sheets beneath them.

When Dark pulls back completely Anti groans in frustration, a smile curling Dark's lips as Anti blinks foggy eyes back down at him, his pink face and the desperate pull of his brows the picture of arousal.

"I thought I told you not to hold back?"

He can see Anti's blush darken, the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallows.

Dark waits, watching until Anti is squirming impatiently under him, trying desperately to gain some friction, some sort of relief.

 _"Dark,"_ Anti whines, the needy sound going straight to his dick. But he just sits up further, pulling away completely from the beautiful boy beneath him.

"None of that. Turn around, ass up," he orders, voice firm with no room to argue. Anti whines but goes willingly, movements quick as he flips around onto his stomach, knees bent and back arched, his perky ass high in the air. Dark feels the air leave his lungs in a huff at the sight, groaning lowly as Anti wiggles his hips toward him with another whine.

"Shh, I got you, baby," he murmurs, hands running up parted thighs and over the curve of his ass, squeezing as Anti pushes his hips back into big palms eagerly.

"Now you be a good boy and let me hear you," he murmurs, pressing the words against the knobs of his spine with a kiss, hands ghosting over the curves of his hips like something sacred, something he treasures. He's Anti's faithful disciple, and he plans on showing him just how much he loves his precious boy.

Anti pants out a breath, a gust of air in the shape of his name, but for now Dark ignores it. He has work to do.

His lips move along the arch of Anti's spine, up the hill of soft, pliable flesh, teeth sinking lightly into a cheek just to hear the surprised little noise that falls from his pretty lips.

He gives his ass another squeeze with both hands, nails leaving crescent moons in their wake before his palms slide up to those beautiful hips, holding Anti in place as he moves forward.

He points his tongue as best he can and pushes forward into the tight ring of muscle, lapping and thrusting at his inner walls at a brutal pace, grip tightening as Anti's back arches at the feeling, shuddering as a gasped whine falls from wrecked lips. Dark presses forward, tipping his chin to rub at his perineum as best he can as Anti squeals his name, hips stuttering back against him in eager thrusts as he's reduced to panting his name between high moans. He pushes his tongue in and out as far as he can, pulling away long enough to coat his finger in a thick layer of spit before pushing it in slowly alongside his tongue. When he bumps Anti's prostate with the tip of his finger he can feel his muscles flutter around the digit and his tongue as he screams out his name, snapping his hips back as he moans into the sheets.

 _"Dark, Dark, **please!** "_ he gets out, voice high and strained as he pushes back against him, moaning loudly when Dark pulls back and swirls his finger around his entrance, pressing at the ring of muscle just enough to make him huff and whine only to pull back again.

"Please what, baby? Gotta be more specific," he grins, already reaching under the mattress for the lube and condoms.

He pulls his finger away as he pops the lid, spreading it liberally on the digits as he begins the slow process of stretching him, thrusting his first finger at a crawl until his eyes are tearing up, his face as red as Dark's hair when he looks over his shoulder at him. He adds a second, leaning forward to finally mark that pretty neck of his again as he stretches him slowly, grinning as Anti whimpers and whines beneath him, thrusting back on his fingers impatiently.

 _"Please, please please please."_  He's already almost incoherent, babbling as he sinks back on Dark's fingers, desperate for more. Dark's so hard it's almost painful, but when it comes to taking Anti apart he's more than willing to wait. He shifts on his knees, his erection trapped uncomfortably behind thick denim as he adds a third digit, slowly speeding up the movements of his hand until he’s railing Anti with his fingers. Anti can do little more than moan loudly, and when Dark shifts his fingers, curling them up, he's rewarded by Anti all but screaming his name.

 _" **Dark!**  Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,"_ he cries out, all but shredding the sheets in his grip as his body shakes and slams back against Dark’s hand. And with how beautiful he sounds, who's he to deny him?

He slows his hand gradually until his fingers move at a crawl, a low, desperate moan falling from Anti’s lips as he tries to thrust back at a faster pace, Dark's other hand gripping his hip and stopping his movements, making Anti whine into the sheets in frustration. Dark withdraws his fingers with a filthy sound, Anti trembling as his hands grip the sheets, precome dripping onto the sheets beneath him.

 _"Dark, fuck,"_ Anti breathes out, breathless and panting. Dark grabs him by the hips and flips him over, pulling him forward and kissing him hard as he shoves at his pants, Anti's hands scrabbling to help shove the clothes off him, Dark kicking them off as quickly as possible as he grabs for the lube and condom again.

Before Dark can open the packaging Anti grabs it from him, ripping it open quickly and wrapping his other hand around his dick, Dark groaning deep in his chest as Anti jerks him in quick, hard strokes. Dark's breathing is coming faster by the time Anti lets go, sliding the condom on before pouring some lube in hand, slicking him with firm strokes until Dark all but tackles him to the bed, kissing him with bruising force as he groans against his lips.

He finally lines up, hovering over Anti as he takes another chance to study him, his blush bleeding down his face and neck to his chest, bright eyes watery, hooded, and dark with want as he holds him firmly around the back of the neck. His dark eye makeup is smudged to hell, his dark lips even fuller and darker than usual from their kissing. Anti's breath catches when Dark shifts closer, brushing his entrance with crimson eyes locked onto hooded emerald, bright and captivating as always.

"Ready, gorgeous?" he hums, smiling as Anti huffs at the compliment, trying so desperately not to sink onto Dark in his impatience. Instead he nods quickly, tightening his hold around Dark's neck and pulling him closer as he guides himself in blind at a torturously slow pace, Anti's low moan throaty and continuous as Dark slowly sheathes himself in the tight, warm heat.

He stops to breathe when he's fully sheathed, head bowed over the red and purpling marks he's painted along Anti's throat. Anti clutches at his back with sharp nails, legs secured tightly around Dark's hips as they breathe together, labored and shaking. Dark turns to meet Anti's eyes and sees tears leak from the corners, brushing away the trails the tears and eye makeup leave behind with his thumb.

"You okay, beautiful?" he hums, and he can feel Anti's breath hitch at the depth of his voice paired with the murmured compliment. He brings a hand up to pet at his acid green hair, mussed beyond repair. He doesn't answer right away, shifting slightly before wrapping his arms around Dark's neck again, pulling himself as close as possible.

"If you don't start fucking my brains out this instant I'm breaking up with you."

Dark laughs, loud and genuine, head thrown back as his body shakes with mirth. Anti's nails cut into the back of his neck as he laughs, the movement cutting his breath off in a small gasp.

"Wouldn't want that," Dark smiles, leaning down to kiss him sweetly on the lips, chaste as can be while his hands wander, one caressing his chest as the other slips down from his hip, gripping his thigh and lifting until the back of his knee hangs over Dark's hip, neon eyes shining mischievously as he smirks up at Dark.

"That's more like it."

"Are you gonna let me fuck you or what?" Dark grins, trying and failing to hide his smile behind a fake glare. Anti shrugs easily, still smiling as he replies.

"I'm not stopping you."

Dark grins, barely suppressing an amused snort as he leans in to kiss Anti's nose lightly, smirking as the action causes his face to darken. He shifts slightly, arms supporting him on either side of the pretty curves of Anti's sides, his pale arms still wrapped around the back of Dark's neck in a loose embrace. Dark takes a second to look deep into the emerald depths of his eyes, memorizing the exact shade, the flutter of long lashes as he draws his hips back slowly, dragging it out in slow motion. He's not sure if it's to keep the moment going or to frustrate Anti more, to rile him up even farther. Anti hisses as Dark pauses, hips pulled back as far as they will go without pulling out completely. Anti glares up at him impatiently, but Dark grins, tapping the end of his nose and chuckling as the fake glare turns into a surprised laugh. Dark grins, the grip on Anti's thigh tightening just barely, the only indication of his next action before he thrusts back in, snapping his hips forward in a quick thrust that pushes the air out of Anti's lungs in a surprised moan.

Dark doesn't hold back any longer, hands moving to grip his hips as he pistons his own, Anti's back arching hard off the bed as his moans fill the room, a continuous stream only cut off by the occasional curse, the way he grits out Dark's name as his nails cut into his shoulderblades. Long, pale legs shake around his hips before he shifts, changing the angle and slamming his hips even faster as Anti all but screams, his entire body jolting like an electric shock when Dark hits his prostate dead on.

Dark leans in to kiss him, taking in his red face and desperate, dark mouth, the tears leaking freely from his eyes and leaving dark streaks down his face as he moans his name so loud Dark knows the whole house will hear, knows the person on the other side of the wall will know exactly what he's doing. His thrusts are fast and starting to lose their rhythm as he pushes them both to climax, wrapping his still-slick hand around Anti and pumping quickly, a couple hard, fast thrusts all it takes as Anti's body draws tight, screaming as his orgasm hits him, squeezing hard around Dark and cum painting his chest as he gives a handful of hard, messy thrusts before his own orgasm hits him like a truck, body stuttering with a deep, low moan.

They both still, Anti's vice grip on his neck and around his hips loosening, his legs falling open on the sheets as he gasps for breath, running his hands through Dark's hair. Dark leans down to kiss his cheek, face still hot with a blush as he pulls out slowly, pulling the condom off and pulling away from his lover long enough to throw it in the trashcan before falling beside Anti, breathing into his pillow as he throws an arm around his boyfriend's hips, smiling as Anti wipes at the cum on his chest with his discarded shirt and a disgusted frown. He tosses the shirt over Dark's languid form onto the floor, sinking down beside Dark and smiling back in the dim of sunset, the clouds parting just enough to throw pink and orange light into the room around them.

"You staying?" Dark asks, scooting down a little to get comfortable. Anti's smile tics up on one side, fond and gentle as he turns to lay on his side, sliding closer and putting an arm over the dip of Dark's lower back, lithe fingers drawing idle shapes along his skin.

"Always," he hums. Dark thinks it sounds like a promise, like something bigger than just another night together after sex. He doesn't comment, though, and doesn't think about what the answer probably means. Instead he pulls Anti closer, kissing the side of his face with a smile before letting his fluttering eyelids finally shut, making sure to stay on his stomach, a silent offer for the next morning. He feels Anti curl closer, his hair brushing his forehead and the bridge of his nose as he falls into a peaceful, deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter title and fic title from "Ohio Is For Lovers" by Hawthorne Heights


End file.
